<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colours | Hannor by Smitherin7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827636">Colours | Hannor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7'>Smitherin7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Heavy Angst, M/M, Poor Connor, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates can come at the most unlikely of times.</p><p>Soulmates can go at the most unlikely of times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colours | Hannor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s vision being fated to be shades of grey never bothered him before. As a detective prototype Android, he could analyze and scan his surroundings, he never needed to see the colour of blood or more recently in his life, thirium. All he needed was a quick scan and analysis.</p><p>	He honestly didn’t even think he could have a soulmate. After all, he was a soulless machine; then he met Hank. The way the colours he’d never seen before flooded his optics when he looked into the police Lieutenant’s eyes was overwhelming. Connor had decided at that very moment that his favourite colour was light blue.</p><p>	Hank hadn’t been too happy upon realizing that his soulmate was a fucking Android, he never was too fond of them. As much as he wanted to deny it though, he was very attractive and after the Ortiz investigation, found that he was resourceful and smart.</p><p>	‘Of course he’s smart. He’s a robot.’</p><p>	Despite his best efforts to stay closed off and cold towards Connor, he found himself starting to melt his icy facade more and more, letting him in. They confided in each other, Hank about his past and craving to hit his own self-destruct button and Connor about his difficulties with his deviance.</p><p>	Connor remembered when they’d first hugged, feeling Hank’s arms wrapped tightly around him and he’d realized that he never wanted to let that feeling go. It was the one feeling at that point that he’d been certain he loved.</p><p>	“Morning, Con.” Hank enveloped Connor’s waist from behind and leaned his head against his shoulder. It had been a few months since the revolution and they’d begun to live together. Connor smiled and put the cloth he was using into the sink. He turned to face his partner.</p><p>	“Good morning,” He kissed Hank’s cheek and hooked his wrists around the nape of his neck. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>	Hank hummed quietly with a shrug, almost dozing off against him. For someone made of plastic and metal plating, he was very comfortable to lay on.</p><p>	“What do you want for breakfast?” Connor walked Hank over to the couch and watched as his body went slack against the cushions.</p><p>	“Something quick, I’ve gotta head down to the station. Fowler said he wants me and Ben to check somethin’ out.” He slid his hand across Sumo’s back and watched Connor walk around the kitchen.</p><p>	“Eggs and toast then. Would you like some coffee?” </p><p>	“Hell yea.”</p><p> </p><p>	--</p><p>	Connor sat on the couch watching TV, listening to the rain pelt the windows, scratching at Sumo’s chin, ears and belly whenever he rolled onto his back. It was nice.</p><p>	Or it would’ve been if Connor’s vision hadn’t begun to become dull, slowly reverting back into the sad greys he’d experienced since he was activated. He panicked, gripping at the arm of the couch with a hold that could suffocate. His thirium pump rushed and stopped without a pattern. He stood up, fast enough that he was sure if he were a human he would’ve gotten whiplash.</p><p>	--Calling Hank--</p><p>	“Please, pick up.” Connor paced back and forth through the kitchen and living room, biting his thumb anxiously. He relaxed for a second when he heard Hank answer but quickly turned back to terrified, hearing Hank coughing violently.</p><p>	“Hank, where are you?” He didn't wait another second to ask, his processors were fanning aggressively to try and not overheat from the anxiety.</p><p>	“Connor?”</p><p>	“Please, where are you?” Tears fell down his face, watching the colours around him go duller and duller. He listened to Hank cough again.</p><p>	“Connor, we’re at 9990 Carlin street. Hank was shot in the chest, I called an ambulance. Meet us at the hospital.” Ben’s voice was shaky but he got his sentence out. Connor hung up the call and got into Hank’s car, turning the ignition and pulling out onto the street.</p><p>	“Nononononono-” Connor found himself muttering to himself as he made his way to the hospital and into the parking lot. He ran through the parking lot, rain drenched his clothes and hair, drops mixed with his tears.</p><p>	He slammed his hands down onto the front desk, making the Android receptionist flinch momentarily.</p><p>	“Has Hank Anderson been admitted yet?” He glanced around nervously as she looked through the files on her computer, well aware of the amount of eyes on him. He didn’t give a shit right now, he just wanted to see Hank.</p><p>	“He has but he’s not supposed to have visitors right now.” Connor’s eyes shut in frustration, holding back a sob that was threatening to come out. He couldn’t afford to not see him right now.</p><p>	--connecting--</p><p>	--Hank is in room 94--</p><p>	Connor took a few steps back from the desk before darting towards the stairs, almost tripping up a few times from all the popups in his HUD. Once he hit floor 4, he scanned down the halls, running over to the door of the room Hank was in. He opened it abruptly and collapsed to his knees as a sobbing mess.</p><p>	“C-Connor-” Hank’s voice was quiet and gravelly, almost muffled by the beeping of surrounding machines. He made his way over to the bed and locked their hands together. He sat on his knees and let his head fall.</p><p>	“You shou-ldn’t be here...”</p><p>	“I... I was worried. You’re going to be okay, though. They’re gonna fix you and then--”</p><p>	Beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeep</p><p>	Connor’s grip became tighter, feeling Hank let go against his will. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to see what he knew he would. The lifeless body of his soulmate, the shades of grey he’d have to surrender to as a constant reminder of what happened.</p><p>	“Hank, please...”</p><p>	“Please, don’t leave me.” He yelped out, dropping his hands from the bed to his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>